“Malware” is a general term used to refer to a variety of forms of hostile or intrusive software. Malware is typically used or programmed by attackers to disrupt computer operation, gather sensitive information, or gain access to private computer systems. Malware is typically distributed by downloading the malware executable file onto a networked computer, which then becomes infected. As cyber crime continues to spread, malware distributors become increasingly savvy in disguising their activities. Unfortunately, common defenses based on blacklisting and malware signatures can be easily bypassed.